


I swear we lived.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluffy., M/M, Pre-slash Sterek., Scisaac - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally discovered this song today and i had to make an one shot about Teen wolf because it fitted it so much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I swear we lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally discovered this song today and i had to make an one shot about Teen wolf because it fitted it so much.

It's been a month since all the madness with the dead pool and the benefactor.

They have won. But they lost some things too.

No one died but friendships disappeared.

Kira moved back to New York so she had to break up with Scott.

Ever since Malia found out she was a Hale she couldn't trust them again. She left without saying a goodbye and tore Stiles apart.

Derek was the one who was hurt the most. He had lost all of his power and after it all ended Breaden said that she couldn't be with him and left. 

But now he was part of Scott's pack, he was one of his Betas along with Liam.

The younger Beta had grown these past few months. He had matured and he liked being a werewolf.

Lydia was the same. She had changed but they all did. She still didn't have a new boyfriend but she didn't want one. Being with the pack, her pack, was enough for her.

Stiles, who had helped them in ways non imaginable was still his old sarcastic self. But now he had made it his job to make everyone smile and be their old selves again. And he had started with Derek. 

Scott knew that his best friend had feelings for the older werewolf and he couldn't help but smirk whenever Stiles did something stupid and Derek had to look down to hide his small smile.

Yeah they had lost a lot. But they did earn a lot too.

Isaac came back from France. He had missed them and truth to be told they had missed him too.

Scott didn't know why but when he saw Isaac after all this time he felt his wolf bark with excitement. He didn't give it much thought even though deep down he knew what it meant.

His mum and Stiles' father announced that they are together and they spent a whole day celebrating.

Scott had smirked at Stiles who had hugged him and called him his brother. It wasn't the first time but this one was true.

Deputy Jordan Parrish was part of their big family now. Being a supernatural been himself they welcomed him with opened arms. They still didn't know what supernatural thing he was but they were getting there.

They night lost some things but they earned much more.

'I think we need some vacation.' Scott had said one day at one pack meeting.

'And go were?' Derek had asked but he didn't seem to disagree.

'Camping.' Scott had smirked and the others had agreed almost unanimous.

'We'll come too. To keep an eye on you.' The Sheriff had said but Scott knew that he needed vacation too.

Jordan and his mum had agreed to come too and the next day they had started packing.

There they were right now, in front of a small fire that light up the dark sky above them.

They were sitting around it each of them silent looking at the dancing flames that were disappearing at the night sky.

'We should sing something.' Scott thought at loud and they all turned towards him.

'Like what?' Isaac asked from his side.

Scott looked at him and found himself not able to take his eyes of the Beta. They way the flames were dancing in his blue eyes and the light night breeze was messing his blond curls mesmerized Scott.

'Something that means something.' Scott smirked and stood up walking towards his bag and taking his phone.

After a few seconds music broke the silence and he saw each and every one of his pack mates smiling as the recognized the song.

It was fun as they had realized that all of them had pretty nice voices. Even Lydia from all the screaming. Even Derek.

 

'Hope when you take that jump you don't feel the fall. Hope when the water rises you built a wall.'

He started singing the first few lyrics looking at all of them.

 

'Hope when the crowd screams out they're screaming your name.'

He sang as he watch his younger Beta reminiscing the time when Liam had scored the winning goal at a Lacrosse game and everyone was screaming his name.

'Hope if everybody runs you choose to stay.' 

He looked at Lydia and found the Banshee smiling gently at him understanding the meaning of the lyrics. After all she's being through she could have ran away but she didn't. She stayed with them.

He them turned to Isaac and found the other werewolf already looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes. It made Scott lose his voice a little but it went unnoticed because Isaac had started singing with him.

'Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad. The only way you can know, is give it all you have.'

 

They sang together and Isaac grinned at him, the meaning behind the words clear at both of them. They had fallen in love and they were hurt by it but they could try again.

 

Scott them turned to Derek who gave him a small smile.

'And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain.' Derek nodded at him and Scott turned to all of them.

'Hope when the moment comes you'll say...'

He sang as the chorus part came up and everyone started singing with him.

'I, I did it all. I, I did it all. I owned every second that this world could give. I saw so many things. The things that I did. Yeah, with every broken bone I swear I lived.' 

They all sang together and then Scott turned to his mother and the Sheriff.

'Hope that you spend your days but they all add up. And when the sun goes down, hope you raise your cup.' 

He sang and his mother smiled at him with teary eyes.

He then turned to Stiles who smirked at him because he knew what was coming and he chose to sing with him.

 

'I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain.'

They sang together and it was more than some song lyrics to them.

To them it was a promise.

'But until my moment comes I’ll say...'

They continued to sing till the song was over and after that they each went to their tents to sleep.

Derek went with Stiles. Lydia was sharing with Liam and Jordan and Melissa with the Sheriff. Scott was with Isaac.

'You have a pretty nice voice.' Isaac commented as they lied down side by side to sleep.

 

'Thanks.' Scott smiled and turned to him.

Isaac's blue eyes were shining in the dark and the little light that was inside their tent made his face even more beautiful.

'Thanks.' Isaac had smirked and Scott realized that he said the last thing loudly.

He blushed but didn't take his eyes of Isaac's face.

Isaac moved closer till their noses were almost touching and leaned in kissing Scott softly on the lips.

Scott pressed closer and nibbled at Isaac's bottom lip waiting for permission. With a moan Isaac opened his mouth slightly and Scott started exploring his mouth earning soft moan from Isaac until they broke the kiss to breath.

'You know that I like you right?' Isaac whispered at him and Scott nodded letting him to continue.

'Now I think I’m falling for you.' Isaac added with a small smile and Scott smiled back so big that his mouth was starting to hurt.  
'I think I’m falling for you too.' Scott murmured and kissed Isaac again and again until the fell asleep in a fort made of blankets and each other.

Yeah, they had lost many things. But they had earned they ability to live. To own every second of this world. Every broken bone was just a small reminder that they were alive and that they were living.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is I lived by OneRepublic. Hope you like it!.


End file.
